Misery Business
by yugixyamiyaoilover
Summary: Anzu blackmailed Yami into dating her. Yugi decides to get a little revenge! YxYY Yaoi Anzu bashing! Rewritten with some mistakes fixed!


**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH OR PARAMORE!**

Sakura: I love Paramore and decided to finally write a one-shot about their song 'Misery Business'

Yumi: Enjoy!

* * *

Yami walked into the Kame Game Shop beyond pissed. The former pharaoh had just gone through another terrible date with Anzu Gardner. It had only been about a month and a half since he decided to stay in the modern time and eight weeks since Anzu black mailed him into dating her. The truth was he was head over heels in love with his Hikari. He had a major fear of rejection, so he kept his mouth shut. He just couldn't lose his aibou. Anzu had over heard him talking with Ishizu about why he had stayed and about his love for Yugi, while on the boat. As soon as they got back to Domino, Anzu wrapped him around her little finger. The whole school thought they were the cutest couple. Their friends were confused as to why Yami was dating Anzu; since it was painfully clear that Yami wanted Yugi. Joey even confronted Yami about it; hoping to knock some sense into him.

Yugi was in the living room cleaning, when Yami stormed in mad. He stopped what he was doing and went to his poor Yami. As Yami sat on the couch, Yugi started to rub his shoulders.

"Tough day?" questioned Yugi.

Yami growled. "That girl is crazy! She made me carry every last one of her bags while at the mall and if I wasn't carrying something for her, she would start yelling at me. Telling me how bad a boyfriend I was." He sighed. "If she thinks I'm so bad, why doesn't she just dump me so I can move on with my life?"

Yugi giggled. "But I thought you loved her?"

Yami kept his mouth shut after that. He couldn't let on that he didn't like Anzu or Yugi would know something was up.

Yugi felt sorry for Yami. He knew Yami had feelings for him, since he had over heard Yami talking with Joey about the blackmail. Ever since Anzu started dating Yami; Yugi had considered her an ex-friend. He had thought Yami loved her too, but he was happy to hear he was wrong. The truth was Yugi loved Yami too, but feared rejection. It even broke his heart, when Anzu announced they were dating and Yami agreed. After hearing that Anzu had blackmailed Yami, Yugi decided to wait until Yami told him the truth. It wouldn't be too long with the way Anzu was treating Yami.

Yami leaned back into Yugi's skilled hands. "How was your day?" He needed a subject change.

Yugi shrugged. "Nothing much, but I missed you," He replied.

"I'm sorry I haven't spent much time with you."

Yugi leaned in close to Yami's ear. "How about we hang out tomorrow? It's Sunday and the arcade won't be busy." He had decided to give Yami a little push; it was time Anzu got out of their lives.

Yami shivered as Yugi's breath blew across his ear. He knew he had promise Anzu another date, but Yugi's idea sounded so much better. "Aibou…" He couldn't help but moan as Yugi released all the knots in his back.

Yugi smirked. "Yes?"

Yami closed his eyes. This was it… "I love you."

The hands rubbing his shoulders stopped. Yami waited for a yell or a slap. He was waiting for the rejection. Yami didn't care if Yugi didn't feel the same, but Anzu had pushed his last button today.

When nothing happened, Yami reopened his eyes. Yugi stood in front of him with a smile.

"Took you long enough Koi."

Yami was confused. "Huh?"

Yugi laughed. "I love you too silly. I was just waiting for you to make the first move."

Yami pouted. "You little imp! You let me suffer for eight weeks with that bitch!"

Yugi straddled Yami's waist. "At first I wasn't sure if you loved me back. It wasn't until I over heard you talking with Joey that I realized you did. I wanted you to be the one to tell me, so you would be strong enough to dump the whore."

Yami's eyes widen. "Yugi! Language!"

Yugi just rolled his eyes. "I'm not a child anymore! I'm 18 years old!"

Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist. "What now?"

Yugi smirked again. "Has she kissed you?"

Yami looked like he wanted to puke. "Hell no! Never even got close. She tired to threaten me today that if I didn't kiss her, she would tell you my little secret. I told her that I may be forced to date her, but my lips were off limits. That is kind of what lead me to tell you now and the fact that you were making a move on me."

"What can I say? You are just so hot when you're mad." Yugi leaned down and kissed Yami. This was both their first kiss. It wasn't anything big, but it meant so much. When they broke for air, Yugi smiled.

"I have the perfect plan to get back at Anzu."

"What?" Yami asked. He would do anything to get back at her.

"Keep dating her for two more weeks, and then make sure she goes to the talent show."

Yami nodded and listen to the rest of Yugi's plan.

After that Yugi called up his friends and told them the plan.

* * *

**Talent Show Night**

Family and friends gathered into Domino High Friday night. Yami and Anzu was sitting in the front row. Anzu was talking non-stop, while Yami ignored her. '_Ra please hurry up and end this nightmare'_ thought Yami.

The lights in the auditorium dimmed down and the principle walked out onto the now lit stage. "Welcome everyone to Domino High's 2009-2010 talent show! We hope you enjoy the show and don't forget to vote at the end for your favorite." He looked at his clipboard. "First up is Yugi Mutou and the Hikaris."

Yugi walked out wearing his favorite black outfit and took the mic from the principle, who walked off stage. Ryou walked out in a black outfit and sat behind the drums, Joey and Malik were also wearing black and Joey was on guitar while Malik was on bass.

Yugi smiled out at the crowd. "Good evening Domino High! I would like to dedicate this song to Anzu Gardner!"

Anzu smiled. "Aw isn't that cute, he still has a crush on me."

Yami rolled his eyes. '_Can her ego get any bigger?_' thought Yami with a roll of his eyes.

Yugi turned his head and nodded at Ryou.

Ryou started the beat, then Joey and Malik joined in.

Yugi took the mic off its stand and knocked the stand down.

**I'm in the business of misery,  
Let's take it from the top.  
She's got a body like an hourglass, it's ticking like a clock.  
It's a matter of time before we all run out,  
When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth.**

**I waited eight long months,  
She finally set him free.  
I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me.  
Two weeks and we caught on fire,  
She's got it out for me,  
But I wear the biggest smile.**

Once the beat picked up, Yami knew that was his cue to get backstage. He made sure Anzu wasn't looking, before making his get away.

**Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
It's gonna just feel so...  
It just feels so good.**

**Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.  
Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.  
I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way.  
Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right.  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!**

Anzu looked shocked. How could Yugi say these things to her?! She turned to ask Yami what was going on to find him gone. "Yami?"

She looked back on stage as the guitar picked up to find Joey gone and Yami now on stage playing the guitar. He was standing awful close to Yugi.

**Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him right now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
It's gonna just feel so...  
It just feels so good.**

**I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving...**

Yugi kissed Yami before he broke out into a guitar solo.

**Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.**

**Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
It's gonna just feel so...  
It just feels so good.**

No one in the audience was quiet, except Anzu, as everyone clapped for them. Yugi smiled and kissed Yami again one more time on stage to really get under Anzu's skin. Once the band was off stage the principle got back on and announced the next act.

Yugi was out of breath as he sat down backstage. "Wow that was tiring."

The rest of Yugi's friends joined them backstage. Joey took his guitar back from Yami. "You guys did great. The look on Anzu's face was priceless."

Bakura glared. "Speak of the ice queen now."

Anzu was coming full speed toward Yami and Yugi. "How could you?!"

Yugi smirked. "Oh I'm sorry Anzu. I thought you would like the song."

Anzu glared at him. "You're a man stealer! Yami is mine! He loves me!"

Yami rolled his eyes. "Anzu I never loved you. You blackmailed me into dating you. Now that I told Yugi the truth, you can't control me anymore."

Anzu screamed at them, before leaving.

"Ya think she will give up?" asked Joey.

Yugi shook his head. "No, but I don't care anymore." He wrapped his arms around Yami. "I have my man and nothing will change that."

Yami kissed him. "Yours now and forever."

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Get a room!"

Everyone laughed at that.

* * *

Yumi: Click the review button and tell us what you thought!

P.S. Just tell me what you thought. I really don't want to hear about anymore grammar mistakes, I am working on fixing them so please ignore them! If they really bug you, send me a message from my profile and I will be sure to fix it.


End file.
